The Lost Story of Lily
by Secretariat1
Summary: Lilliana, or Lily, grew up as a ward in Redmont Castle after she decided to run away from her parents, to running away from abusive village people. The only other person who she understands and has things in common with is Will. The two train under Halt and feelings soon feelings arise. But will Lily stay forever a Ranger or not? (Sorry, I'm not the best at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

**~Ranger's Apprentice belongs to John Flanagan, as well as some of the characters and plots used in this story~**

 _Blood was splattered all around. People were fighting, swords were shining and gleaming. Suddenly a man came up behind a someone, sword raised. The 'someone' drew out his own sword and stopped the 'man' from killing him. All in the rush of heat, the 'someone' didn't notice another man sneaking behind him. The other man raised his axe for a killing blow._

_:_:_:_:_:_

My eyes snapped opened, I was breathing deeply from my nightmare. It was night out, the moon shining high above in the dark sky with tons of stars surrounding it. Tomorrow was choosing day. The day I dreaded since I even knew what it was. I quietly got out of my bed and looked around, seeing if anyone was awake. Gladly, no one was. I tiptoed to the window next to my bed as quite as I could.

I carefully opened up the window and looked down. I was two stories high, but the height didn't scare me, if anything, it made adrenaline pump through my veins. Quietly I lifted my foot through the window, wincing as a small squeak sounded from the wooden boards below my feet, and lifted my other foot, glad that no sound went off this time. I grabbed onto the stone wall and quickly climbed down the two-storied wall like a spider. Once I was about three feet from the ground, I let go of the wall.

My feet hit the soft, green grass with a thud. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Silence gave me my answer. I stuck close to the shadows, just to make sure. Once I got to the forest, I let out a happy sigh. I considered the forest as my home now. My parent's left me outside the castle walls, and Baron Arald gladly took me in (so not true. But you'll find out the truth soon).

I walked around the forest and froze once I heard a screeching sound of pain. I noted that the sound definitely didn't come from a human. Sprinting to where the sound came from at first, but slowed down when I thought I was close. I looked behind a bush and noticed what made the sound.

A HORSE! I walked slowly up to the big animal, afraid that it might run away. The horse noticed me but didn't make any movement to go away. I gently touched its wet nose, softly petting. It nudged me in the shoulder and let out hurtful grunt. "It's alright boy. Here, let me see the wound," I cooed. All it did was nodding its head as if to say 'OK'. I walked around the big chestnut horse. I looked down, and noticed a big cut on the stallion's left back leg.

I ripped up some pieces of my sweater and wrapped them around the stallion's leg. The stallion was already saddled up and everything, but it didn't stop me from wondering where the rider was. I grabbed onto reins, and threw them over the stallions head. "You know what; I'm going to name you Ranger. Is that alright with you?" I asked the horse. Once again, he nodded his mighty head up and down as if it said OK.

I laughed and rolled my eyes while saying, "Hmmmm... What am I going do with you?" I looked up, the sun was already peeking through the tall oak trees. Oh no... Choosing Day! I rushed to get the horse standing on his feet and mounted onto the saddle resting on his back. Ranger didn't buck me off, a good sign if I say so myself. "Come on! We got to get to the castle," I frantically whispered to Ranger. I tapped my feet lightly on his sides.

Ranger started trotting at a slow but fast pace. I tapped on his sides again, but a little bit harder and this time Ranger went cantering very fast. Woah... this horse is fast. I could see the castle in my sight. I felt like I was flying on Ranger, and that thought made me realize I was sporting a smile on my usual frowning face. I gently pulled back on the reins as I got within fifty feet of the castle gates. Ranger immedietly slowed to a stop and my smile left my face completely. Baron Arald was waiting by the guards, an angry look on his face.

Uh oh... I dismounted Ranger and led him up to the guards. I put a fake smile on and spoke, "Well hello there Baron Arald." He didn't smile back.

 _He looks angry_

Who said that? Wait, did Ranger just talk to me in my mind?

 _Yup_

You can do that?

 _Yup_

Wow...

 _I know_

"Where were you?! And where did that horse come from?!" Baron Arald yelled. I sucked in a breath, analyzing what I was going to say.

"I was in the forest and I so happened to run into this horse. And his name is Ranger by the way," I said.

"Ranger?" Baron Arald asked.

"That's what I said, yes."

"And how did you know that this stallion is named Ranger?" Baron Arald asked with one eyebrow raised, not so perfectly also.

"I didn't, I named him Ranger."

"But it's not your horse though."

"So?" I asked getting impatient now.

"Bring this horse to the stables," Baron Arald told one of the guards, "And Lilianna, go get ready. It's Choosing Day remember," his stern voice reminding me of something I didn't want to hear. I sighed deeply.

"I remember," I responded. Ugghhhh... Choosing Day, I thought, what's the worst that could happen anyways, though?

 **(A/N: I know it's not the best, but I'm not the best either. Really. This is my first time trying to write a Ranger's Apprentice FanFic so please let me know what you think so far. Should I continue?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Ranger's Apprentice belongs to John Flanagan, as well as some of the characters and plots used in this story. I'm not John Flanagan, not even related, I just like to try to write fanfics of his book series, Ranger's Apprentice~**

I started heading back into the castle. Here, I'll let you on a little secret, and you cannot tell ANYONE! I am not from Araluen, I'm from Skandia. My father is Skandian, and my mother is Araluen, so that actually does mean that I am from here. Almost...

My mother was captured by Skandians' but eventually earned her freedom in Skandia. She had a choice to stay in Skandia, or go back to Araluen. She stayed in Skandia with my father; they loved each other so much. My father was actually with Morgarath, fighting against Araluen in the big battle.

But during the battle, my father left with the Skandians' since Morgaraths' army was losing- and they knew it. I left Skandia because I'm not like the others, I'm... different. I would've taken my dog Max, but I knew he should stay with my parents. When I got to Araluen, some village people took me in.

I had left Skandia when I was eight years old. The village people who accepted me into their home abused me so much that I left them too. I eventually came across the Redmont Castle. My luck was only the beginning. The Baron saw me and asked me where my parents were.

I told them that my father died in the battle against Morgarath, which was partly true since my father was in the battle, but since he's still alive and an enemy to Araluen. And that my mom died from bandits. He believed me and placed me in the ward. Did I forget to mention that I was 13 when he took me in? Ah... never mind.

Both of my parents are still alive, but nobody in Araluen knew that. I guess you already know that it was a lie I told you when I said my father died in battle and my mom died from a bandit. But, unfortunately, I needed a cover story in case someone somehow knew I was lying, and so I used that one. They also didn't know that I could fight, drive ships, and was _**great** with_ animals. No one knew exactly who I was. I was a mystery. And the other wards pick on me because I don't have a last name. Even though I actually do, it's better to keep it hidden, or else someone will know who I am and bring me back to Skandia.

I never really told you that my father was the Oberjarl of Skandia too did I? Well, he is. And I'm guessing that a lot of people here know who is, and would immediately bring me back to him or the king would have me for ransom. But when I left, I left a note for my parents saying that I don't want to live there, that no one liked me.

Hopefully they got the drift. But you may **NEVER** tell **ANYONE!** Anyway, on with going upstairs. I seriously don't get castles. There is literally too many stairs! Not that I'm complaining too much, I mean I am very fit. You know, for a fifteen year old girl. When I got into the girls' room, I changed into my favorite pair of clothes.

Which is the best clothes I have, too. Then, I made my way to the dining room. All the other wards looked up, and then continued eating. I took a seat and ate, not feeling so hungry. Which was a surprise, I was always hungry, and I guess that was the Skandian side of me. After all the wards, including me, were done eating, which wasn't long taken that there were only seven of us, made our way to our rooms. When the time came, Martin got us all gathered up, and we made our way to the Barons office.

Nobody was in the office when we got there, though. "Everybody line up tallest to shortest. Tallest on this side," Martin said pointing to the left side of the Barons desk. Horace, the tallest of us all, made his way to where Martin pointed at. Then Alyss, who stood by Horace, George, a few inches shorter, stood by Alyss. Jenny came after George, and my best friend Savanna went after her.

Will looked at me. We were pretty much the same height, so I let Will go in front of me but Martin didn't allow it, saying I was at least a few millimeters taller. The Baron strolled through the oak door. He was pretty tall (I wish I was tall. But I never inherited that from dad). My mother was small like me, that's where I got my height from. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if mother was never captured by the Skandians, would she have met my father?

"Baron, my lord, the wards are assembled sir!" Martin bellowed.

"I see," the Baron said, "Maybe you should go get the craftmasters?"

"Yes my lord!" Martin bellowed yet again. Baron Arald flinched and Martin turned around sharply and headed for the door.

"Martin," Baron Arald said softly. Martin turned around. "Don't bellow at them. Say it to them." Martin turned around disappointed; he must've loved the authority, and headed out the door. He spoke quietly to the craftmasters outside of the door, but yet, with his voice raised a little bit.

"The Baron is ready," Martin told the craftmasters. The door opened creaked open. Lady Pauline, head of Diplomacy, was first, elegant and beautiful, with Sir Rodney, the battlemaster, Ulf, the horsemaster, Norgel, the scribemaster, and Master Chubb, the head chef, with Martin in tow walking into the room.

"It's about time you were ready," Lady Pauline smoothly spoke to the Baron. The Baron simply nodded his head up in down.

"Good morning Lady Pauline, good morning gentleman," Baron Arald said in greeting and continued, "All right, let's get on with it; who's first?" Horace stepped up. I was relieved; I wouldn't know what to choose. "Name and craft?" Baron Arald asked.

"Horace Altman sir, I mean, my lord," Horace fumbled over the correct pronunciation. "Battleschool, my lord," Horace said. Baron looked at Horace respectfully, not surprised of the young man's choice.

"Battlemaster, what do you think?" the Baron asked. The Battlemaster was already inspecting Horace.

"Looks strong enough. And I always need more apprentices. I'll take him," the Battlemaster said.

"Be at the Battleschool at 8:00 sharp," Baron Arald said to Horace. Horace nodded relieved, and stepped back in the line. Alyss stepped up immediately, and very confidently.

"Alyss Mainwaring, my lord. Diplomatic Services my lord," Alyss spoke confidently. The Baron looked surprised then nodded at Lady Pauline.

"I already spoke with Alyss. I would love to have her, she is a natural," Pauline spoke. Alyss took a step back. George stepped up. _Mumble, mumble, mumble_. The Baron put a hand to his ear, and said 'huh.'

"G-George m-my lord. Scri-Scribschool. M-my lord," George mumbled quietly. The Baron looked at Norgel. Norgel nodded.

"I accept George into the Scribschool. I've seen his work, and I'm impressed."

"Are you sure? Because he can't even speak without mumbling," the Baron said.

"It's alright. We can get him to stop mumbling. Soon he will talk without a problem," Norgel spoke confidently.

"Ok," Baron Arald whispered quietly. Jenny took a step forward. Then out of the corner of my eye, and I believe Will saw it too, a man, no wait, a ranger, ranger Halt to be - Rules & Guidelinesexact, took a step out of the shadows. Wills eyes grew a little bit, and I think mine did too, I mean, it's not like Halt shows up at every Choosing Ceremony. I wonder what he's doing here. Then Halt took a step back in the shadows. And I think Will and I are the only ones who saw him.

(A/N: Why must it take so long for the Choosing ceremony? Let's just skip a little bit. Ok. So Jenny gets accepted into Master Chubb's kitchen and finished telling everyone about how she will make a pot pie. And Savanna also gets into Master Chubbs kitchen. And now it's Lily's turn to choose. On with the story!)

Savanna takes a step back. I nervously step forward, ready to say that I have no preference, but Halt steps forward quickly and speaks, "Baron, I have something very important. It's about Lilianna and Will. You might want to see it." I gulp. How could he have known! No one knows anything about my family. I look over to Will and see that he is just as curious as me to know what's in that letter.

Baron Arald takes the letter, eyes quickly scanning. He looks up at Halt. "Are you sure about this?" He asks. Halt nods. "Very well, I shall think about this tonight. Lily, Will, you are to not be able to choose. I will tell you what craft you will be doing tomorrow. The Ceremony is over. Everyone must leave now." Everyone walks out the door, even Will and I who at first, were very hesitant and eyed the letter on the desk.

Will and I share nervous glances and Will takes my arm and leads me out of the castle. "What do you think is in that letter?" He asks me.

"I don't know, but I want to find out," I say.

"Me too," he says nodding. Then we start planning on what we're going to do tonight.

So how's that? And also when I said planning. I mean planning for how they're going to get the letter. So... Yea. Hope it was good, because I'm not the best writer.


End file.
